


how far will you go? (I just wanna feel you cum)

by metalgr3ymon



Series: say inertia creeps [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ankle Cuffs, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, I think that's it - Freeform, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oh god, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Riding, Riding Crops, Rimming, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Tell me if I missed anything, where to begin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalgr3ymon/pseuds/metalgr3ymon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you seriously going to let him get away with that?” Ashton whispers, elbowing Luke in the ribs to get his attention.</p><p>Luke hisses, rubbing the spot where Ashton had hit him.</p><p>“Of course not.”</p><p>“Then what are you waiting for? If I were you I’d already have him bent over my lap.”</p><p>Luke shrugs, lips stretching into a shark-like grin.</p><p>“I’m curious, is all. I wanna see how far is he willing to take this.”</p><p>or,</p><p>michael being purposely obstinate and getting what's coming for him: ot4 edition</p>
            </blockquote>





	how far will you go? (I just wanna feel you cum)

**Author's Note:**

> originally this was supposed to be a lil fic based on [this](http://lukemichael.tumblr.com/post/144737181241/mikeys-jerking-off-and-being-kinda-loud-and-luke/) post, but you know me, you know I can never ever chill so here we are :')
> 
> I wanna dedicate this to [joshie](http://lukemichael.tumblr.com//) , for being as dedicated to the cockslut bottom michael cause as I am,
> 
> big thanks to [trinity](http://lukeybee.tumblr.com//) for being the #1 stan of this and practically all my fics, [sonny](http://gonnamuke.tumblr.com//) for always putting up with all my whining about fic ideas and [dani](http://cashtontrash.tumblr.com//) for being the beta to this and for giving me the last push I needed to finally finish this
> 
> title's from sum 41's jessica kill and um, enjoy !!

 

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Calum".

As soon as Luke sees the smirk on Michael's face when he looks up from his phone to look at him, Luke knows it is going to be one of those days.

Luke knows this because on a normal day, Michael would have already tensed up and turned to look at him, trying to find out if Luke's heard him and praying that he hasn't, because Michael is well aware of what happens every time he swears. He knows that, at the end of the day, Luke will spank him at night based on how many swear words he says during the day. Michael also knows that sometimes his punishment will consist of much more than being spanked, like on those days where he swears like a sailor or those times when he’s deliberately obstinate just to piss Luke off.

Luke raises his brows when he sees Michael staring straight at him, gaze not faltering, not even when Luke raises one finger and mouths “that’s one”. Usually, that would be enough to have Michael immediately dropping his gaze to the floor as he squirms on the couch, but not this time. If anything, it only serves to make Michael’s smirk get wider as he winks at Luke before going back to his conversation with Calum.

Luke takes a deep breath, straightening his previous slouched posture. Michael’s goddamned audacity never fails to surprise him.

“Are you seriously going to let him get away with that?” Ashton whispers, elbowing Luke in the ribs to get his attention.

Luke hisses, rubbing the spot where Ashton had hit him.

“Of course not.”

“Then what are you waiting for? If I were you I’d already have him bent over my lap.”

Luke shrugs, lips stretching into a shark-like grin.

“I’m curious, is all. I wanna see how far is he willing to take this.”

The answer to that turns out to be very.

All throughout the day and whenever Michael is sure Luke is within earshot, he keeps letting out swear words like it’s his job. Four, eight, twelve, eighteen, twenty-two, thirty-three, forty-eight, fifty-two, _fifty fucking five._ After Michael breaks the fifty-five mark (which he knows better than to break), Luke only lets him get to sixty-seven before he’s had enough. Michael opens his mouth to let out another string of swear words right in Luke’s face but Luke’s quicker; he grabs a fistful of Michael’s hair and yanks him forward. Michael yelps as Luke drags him forward by his hair and God, it feels so good to finally see that smug expression disappear from his face as he starts to whimper, tears welling up in his eyes. Luke shushes him quietly and uses his free hand to gently stroke up and down his cheek.

“Oh, baby boy.” Luke says, a lilt to his voice that has Michael’s cock twitching roughly in his pants. “I can’t wait for tonight. You won’t be able to remember your own fucking name after I’m done with you.”

Luke releases Michael’s hair and the look in his eyes is fucking sinister as he looks at Michael one last time before turning around and leaving the dressing room. Michael stays there for at least another five minutes, shaking slightly in place because he knows he’s gonna get in so much fucking trouble that night and the part of him that’s scared of what’s coming is bigger than the part that honestly can’t wait.

…

Luke is already waiting for him when Michael finally makes it to their room, just like Michael knew he was going to be. He’s sitting on the small loveseat situated in the corner of the room, with the sleeves of his black button-down shirt pushed up to his elbows and his jaw clenched.

Michael had purposely stayed behind to help their crew pack some of their equipment just for the sake of pissing Luke further off, because he knows how much the younger boy hates it when they make him wait. Luke knows this, and Michael knows that Luke is aware of it; the look he gives Michael when he sees him finally entering the room is enough to make Michael want to throw himself at Luke’s feet and beg him for forgiveness.

He gives Luke the cockiest smile he can muster instead.

Luke just snorts as he stands up, like he finds Michael beyond pathetic. His cock twitches again, starting to leak inside his boxers.

“I’ve gotta admit I didn’t think you’d have it in you to be this obstinate. Normally you’d already be down on your knees begging whoever you can find first for cock. I’m impressed, really.”

Michael just shrugs, trying his best to ignore the way his skin heats up and heat pools in his belly at the way Luke’s speaking to him, all condescendingly, like he’s a stubborn child throwing a tantrum. He swallows the whine that was crawling up his throat as Luke stops right in front of him, discretely squeezing his legs together.

“You know you can’t win, right?” says Luke, stroking Michael’s plush bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. “I suggest you drop the attitude before it gets even worse for you.”

He’d phrased it like a suggestion, but the underlying tone of his voice clearly says: _“drop the attitude, or else.”_

But Michael has never been any good at knowing when to stop.

“Fuck off, Luke.” Michael says, looking at Luke square in the eye as he raises a brow in a _“what are you gonna do?”_ sort of gesture.

When Luke grips his jaw tight and narrows his eyes at him, Michael does whimper this time.

“Take your clothes off, slut. You’re gonna regret that.”

Michael gets rid of his clothes as fast as he can, sighing in relief when his cock gets finally freed from its denim prison. It springs up, curving against his stomach, tip flushed a pretty pink and already leaking. 

Luke looks at him, and laughs. He fucking _laughs_ , and the sound of his laughter makes Michael shiver because fuck, he’s really fucked up this time.

“God, look at you. I haven’t laid a hand on you yet and you’re already this worked up.”

Michael’s defiant stance wavers a little, but doesn’t let up. Luke just sighs, shaking his head, and walks over to the loveseat again to retrieve something from a black bag that Michael hadn’t noticed before. Michael gulps. He doesn’t know what Luke is planning to do with the contents of the black bag, but it will probably make him regret not keeping his goddamn mouth shut.

“Open wide, slut.”

Michael barely has time to react before Luke is shoving something in his mouth and he can’t help but moan when he realizes it’s a ball gag. Luke secures it on the top of his neck, then steps back to admire his work.

“There, much better. I’m tired of you using that pretty little mouth of yours to be a smartass.”

Michael bites into the ball, whining. Luke puts a hand on the small of his back, bending him over. Then he kicks at his feet, making him spread his legs wider. Then Michael feels something being secured around his ankles, and he doesn’t even need to look down to know that it’s the spreader bar.

Once he’s sure the ankle cuffs are tight enough, Luke moves to cross Michael’s arms and secure his wrists to the spreader bar as well. Michael squirms, his whimpers muffled by the gag. He can’t move at all. Michael is completely at Luke’s mercy and Luke is fucking _pissed_ at him –

“Everything good? Nod your head if yes.”

Michael nods his head so quickly it’s surprising he didn’t break his beck in the process. Luke chuckles at his eagerness, then he starts to softly smack the last object he’d brought with him against the palm of his hand.  It’s one of the favorite objects of Luke to spank Michael with, a black riding crop that Ashton got him for his birthday because “If you’re gonna spank that boy, you have to do it right.”

“Let’s see,” says Luke, walking in circles around Michael’s quivering form, holding the crop with both hands. “Not only you’ve sworn today a total of sixty-eight times, you’ve behaved like a brat the whole day. I think this deserves a special punishment, don’t you?”

The gag prevents him from speaking so Michael can only whine, the anticipation for what’s to come making him feel dizzy. Luke stops walking when he’s right behind him, placing the tip of the crop on the spot where his shoulder-blades meet and slowly moving it down Michael’s back until it reaches the small of his back and then moves lower, between his cheeks, rubbing him there.  

Michael tries to say something but it comes out as an incoherent babble as he helplessly clenches around the crop. He’s started to drool around the ball in his mouth; it makes his skin heat up in humiliation.

“What’s the matter, baby? Do you want to say something? Oh, but you can’t.” Luke taunts. Michael’s eyes well up with tears as he whines around the ball.

“How about twenty spanks, hm? But that’s not enough for a whore like you, isn’t It? How about thirty? Forty? Fifty? How about I just keep going until I feel like stopping?”

Michael can’t really reply to Luke, he can only let out whines and sobs as he mentally prepares himself for what Luke is about to do to him.

The only warning Michael gets before the crop is crashing harshly against the pale skin of his ass is Luke briefly pressing the crop against his skin and muttering “ready, slut?” before he raises his arm. It stings much worse than when it’s the palm of Luke’s hand. Michael’s scream is stifled by the gag, and so is the next one, and the one he lets out after that.

Luke doesn’t spare him any mercy. He raises the crop and brings it back down again and again, unforgiving smack after unforgiving smack, until his cheeks are both red and tingling and his legs are shaking so bad they will most likely give up on him on any second, until his chest is heaving with sobs and tears are constantly streaming down his face.

Dropping the riding crop to the floor, Luke unties Michael’s hands and ankles. He helps Michael to straighten back up and guides him to the bed. Michael is still crying quietly when Luke bends him over the edge of the mattress, so Luke wipes his tears the best he can as he rubs his back.

“You’re doing great, baby boy,” Luke murmurs, burying his face into Michael’s hair. “We stopped at 25, think you can do twenty-five more?”

“Yeah, yes, I – “ Michael says hoarsely, after Luke has taken the ball gag off so he can speak. “Please.”

“You love this, don’t you?” Michael nods his head. Luke laughs softly. “Alright then.”

Luke stands up, and goes to retrieve the crop from where he left it on the floor.

“Count them, slut.”

_Smack._

“F – Twenty-six!”

Luke smirks, then hits him again; once, twice, three times.

“T-twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty- nine.”

Michael’s starting to pant, grabbing at the sheets and tugging as he screams out number after number, trying to get his hazy mind to focus because he knows that if he misses one Luke will make him start counting again from the start.

By the time they’ve reached fifty spanks, Michael can’t tell which way is up anymore. His head is spinning so bad he has to bury his face on the sheets and squeeze his eyes shut in an attempt to calm down. It doesn’t help the fact that he’s rock hard and leaking like his cock is a goddamned broken faucet. Michael knows he won’t be allowed to come anytime soon; the thought of that, instead of making him feel like crying, was just making him even harder.

“Well done, pet.” says Luke, stroking a hand through Michael’s hair lovingly. “You took that well, but this is only the start.”

The coldness of the sheets against the bruised skin of his ass makes Michael his quietly as he sits on the bed and then crawls back on it, laying his head down on the pillow as soon as he’s able to. He’s still in a daze, and is grateful for the few seconds Luke grants him to recover while the younger boy rummages through the black bag, clearly searching for something. He’s so hard he can’t even breathe properly.

Luke’s carrying something in one of his hands when he comes back, but Michael barely has time to catch a glimpse of gold and black before Luke is throwing it on the bed beside his head and crawling up Michael’s body, kissing him hungrily. Michael melts into in immediately, trying to arch up into Luke’s body to get some much needed friction on his neglected cock. Luke growls and pins him down, keeping the older boy firmly in place as he kisses down his jaw and neck and chest, leaving a pretty array of purple, red and blue bruises that have Michael squirming uncontrollably as he sobs and continues to try to buck his hips up, silently begging Luke to do something, anything.

Luke ducks his head lower, sucking one of Michael’s nipples into his mouth. Michael shudders, breathlessly whimpering ‘oh god’ as Luke scrapes his teeth lightly over it before licking flatly over the nub to soothe the sting. Luke makes sure it’s sufficiently coated in saliva and standing at attention before moving to the other one, giving it the same treatment. Michael’s back arches and he claws desperately at Luke’s clothed back, trying to get him closer.

Luke presses a final kiss to Michael’s sternum before reaching over for the items he got earlier from the bag. Michael almost chokes on his own saliva when he sees what it is: a pair of nipple clamps to use on him, each end connected by a shiny silver chain. They’re Luke’s favorite pair to use on him, because when he turns on the vibration Michael positively _writhes._

“What’s wrong, Mikey?” Luke asks in a mocking tone when he sees the expression on Michael’s face. “Got nothing to say? Aw, but you were so eager to mouth off this morning, what happened?”

Michael’s response comes in the form of a choked off whine and a breathed out “please”. Luke laughs, mutters “needy slut” and pinches open both clamps, placing them over Michael’s nipples and releasing them one at a time; the right one first, the left one following shortly after. Michael lets out a sound that’s a cross between a whine and a sob, squeezing his eyes shuts as his breath picks up.

“Good?”

“Yeah,” Michael breathes out, hands twitching at his sides. He wants at the same time to rip the clamps off and squeeze them tighter so he can get more of that intense pleasurable pain that’s washing over him and making him dizzy. “So good.”

“Yeah? What do you say we turn it up a notch, hm?”

Michael doesn’t even have time to react before Luke is already reaching for the little switches on each side of the clamps and turning the vibration on.

Michael belts out a loud “ _fuck”_ as the unexpected assault to his extremely sensitive nipples makes his back arch off the mattress and his toes curl. It’s so intense that his hands automatically fly up to his chest, scratching at it, trying to get it to stop but Luke catches his hands before Michael can get anywhere near the clamps, pinning them above Michael’s head.

“Keep these here,” Luke growls. When it seems that Michael is not gonna try to reach for the clamps again, he lets go of them. Then he asks: “Color?”

“G-green.” Michael stutters, struggling to form out words. He can’t concentrate on anything that’s not those fucking clamps vibrating away on his nipples.

Luke sighs, palming himself through his jeans as his eyes roam up and down Michael’s body. He’s been rock hard since he got Michael bent over and ready for a good spanking, and as much as he’d love to just say fuck it and rip off his clothes and fuck Michael senseless right in that moment, he knows he can’t do that. Not yet, at least. He still needs to teach Michael a lesson.

Besides, Luke will get to come very soon. The same thing can’t be said for Michael.

The older boy is looking at him with big, glassy green eyes and God, Luke can’t wait to ruin him.

“Let’s get you ready for my cock now, shall we?” asks Luke, not really expecting an answer from Michael, as he trails his hands down Michael’s sides and thighs, lightly scratching at the sensitive skin there. “You’re gonna get spit instead of lube, because if I used lube it would be nice and easy and you haven’t earned that.”

“Besides,” Luke purrs directly in Michael’s ear. “I know how much you love to get split open by a cock after you’ve had little to no prep, you filthy slut.”

Luke’s words go straight to his aching cock and he moans, nodding. He absolutely loves it when Luke is rough with him and prepares him hastily before slipping his cock into him and pounding into him so hard he falls flat on his face because he can’t hold himself up, and he loves it even more when he lets Calum and Ashton watch as Luke wrecks him; sometimes Luke will even let them jerk off on him as he fucks Michael’s thick thighs or tight asshole.

“Oh God,” Michael whines out, the knot in his stomach coiling even tighter just by thinking about it. “I think – I’m gonna – “

“No, you’re not.” Luke chuckles, gripping tightly the base of Michael’s cock, holding off his orgasm. “You will have to _beg_ until your throat goes raw before I even consider letting you come tonight, is that clear?”

“I said,” Luke says, slowly, gripping Michael’s jaw tight when he doesn’t answer him. “is that clear?”

“Yes, sir. Perfectly clear.”

“Good. Now suck, slut.”

Luke slips two of his fingers into the tight, wet heat of Michael’s mouth and he immediately begins to suck on them, tongue swirling around and between them like he was already giving Luke head. Eventually, Luke adds a third finger and starts to move his fingers back and forth, fucking Michael’s mouth with them. It’s a gorgeous filthy sight, watching Michael suck on his fingers like he needs it, loving the way Michael whines when Luke pulls his fingers out of his mouth, like he wasn’t ready to stop just yet.

Shaking his head, Luke positions himself between Michael’s thighs and begins to slowly trace the older boy’s rim with one of his wet fingers. Smirking, he leans forward and spits on Michael’s hole, using his finger to spread the saliva and make it easier for his finger to enter him. Michael lets out an obscenely loud moan of ‘ohmygodyesplease’ as Luke gradually pushes his index finger in until it’s all the way in and begins to move it in and out of the older boy slowly, knowing it drives Michael insane because he likes it hard and fast and rough.

“Oh my – oh god please, please, please” Michael sobs, the burn of the stretch when Luke wiggles a second finger next to the one he had already inside mixing with the delicious ache coming from his nipples in the best way possible. His body feels strung out and tense, like the string of a violin about to snap.

“You’re being so loud,” Luke sneers, moving his fingers quicker. “Do you want Ash and Cal to hear you and come in here to see what the fuss is all about, find you writhing and panting naked on a bed as you beg for it like the slut you are? Is that what you want, hm, Mikey? Do you want them to sit right here next to you and watch as I wreck your pretty little ass?”

Michael’s nails sink into his palms as he curls his hands into fists, desperately trying to keep them from going to his nipples or, god forbid, his cock. He knows Luke wouldn’t touch him for a week if Michael dared to touch himself without permission.

His eyes squeeze shut on their own accord, hissing through his teeth as Luke tries to slide in a third finger into his hole. Luke pauses and opens his mouth to asks him if he’s okay but he doesn’t even get to say anything before Michael is assuring him that it’s okay, that he likes it that way, likes it when it hurts a little.

Michael throws his head back and lets out a strangled “fuck” when Luke’s talented fingers finally curl against his prostate and stay pressed against it, a constant stimulation to it that’s making Michael’s head spin. Luke notices this is isn’t the first time the older boy has sworn since his punishment started, but Luke is letting it slide this time.

“Please, please, I need your cock, please fuck me, please – “

“Yeah? You want my cock? Just mine? What about Cal’s and Ashton’s? Do you want theirs too?”

“Yes.” Michael grunts out, his cock twitching roughly at the thought of all of them fucking him at the same time. “I want their cocks too, I want you all, I need it _please_.”

“Well,” says Luke, easing his fingers out of Michael gently and standing up. “Since you asked so nicely.”

Michael is just lying there panting and shaking, silently mourning the loss of Luke’s fingers against his prostate and trying to collect himself when sound of Luke’s voice ringing loud and clear through the hallway makes him mewl softly, spreading his legs automatically like Calum and Ashton are already there.

“Hey Cal, Ash! Come here, you need to see this!”

Luke walks back into the room with the rest of their band in tow; Calum is the first one to see him, and he lets out a wolf whistle when he sees the state Michael’s in and a _“Christ, Michael”_ that makes shame curl low on his belly and god if he doesn’t love every second of his skin heating up in humiliation.

“Apparently, my cock’s not enough for this whore.” Luke tells them conversationally, crossing his arms and giving Michael a pointed look. Calum is still standing there staring at Michael shell-shocked, but Ashton catches on quickly.

“Of course not.” The older boy says, mockingly, as he motions for Luke and Calum to come closer to him so they can discuss what they’re gonna do to Michael without him hearing. Michael gulps when he sees the way they’re looking at him, like he’s prey.

Calum and Ashton walk over to him and help him up while Luke moves to the back of the room, where there are already a pair of cuffs hanging by a silver chain from the ceiling ready; he uses them to restrain Michael’s hands above his head, leaving him standing there completely exposed, holding on to the chains for dear life because he doesn’t trust his trembling legs to support his weight.

Michael’s breath hitches in his throat as he feels something cover his eyes, letting out a panicked whimper when all of a sudden he finds himself unable to see.

“Shh, baby boy, it’s just a blindfold.” Calum coos, petting his hair soothingly – somewhere behind him.

“Color, baby?” Luke asks.

“Green,” Michael says, willing his heartbeat to slow down. Somehow he can _feel_ Luke’s not convinced, so he rushes to assure him that It’s okay: “Green, I swear. It’s just – you startled me, it’s all.”

Luke narrows his eyes at him, but decides to believe him. He nods at Calum and Ashton and they rush to get into position: on their knees in front of and behind Michael, correspondently.

“Now, pretty boy, Ash and Cal are gonna take turns eating you out and sucking you off and if you know what’s best for you you better not come until we say you can, got it?”

Michael’s so fucked out already he can only just nod. Luke sneers, calls him a useless whore and nods at Cal and Ash to get to it. They don’t waste time: Calum grips the base of Michael’s cock and licks up and down the shaft a few times before sucking the head into his mouth, and Ashton spreads his cheeks and licks up a teasing stripe from his balls to the top of the crack of his ass, repeating the motion a few times before he starts to circle Michael’s rim with the tip of his tongue.

Michael squeals, a high-pitched sound that turns into a sob at the end, torn between pushing forward into the tight heat of Calum’s mouth or back into Ashton’s tongue, try to get it deeper into him. Everything feels ten times more intense now that his sense of sight is restricted and he pants, letting out a sound close to a scream as Ashton starts to actually fuck him with his tongue, using his thumbs to keep Michael’s hole spread for him to devour.

Michael’s toes curl against the floor as Calum pulls off his cock and strokes it instead, moving his head down to suck on his balls. He’s beyond coherent, can’t even string a proper sentence together and he moans and whines and begs for release.

“I’m – Oh – Gonna come, I’m gonna fucking come – “

“Calum, Ashton, stop.”

Immediately, both boys stop what they’re doing and sit back on their heels, watching Michael’s body heave with sobs as he’s denied an orgasm he desperately needs yet again.

“Switch places.”

They immediately scramble up and rush to obey Luke. They exchange positions and wait patiently until Luke gives them the okay, then Calum buries his face in Michael’s ass and Ashton warns Michael that he’s not allowed to come getting his mouth on the younger boy’s dick, not granting him one single second to recover from their previous assault.

Suddenly, Calum does something with his tongue that has Michael howling, eyes watering.

“Please,” Michael whimpers. He’s been on the edge for so long. “Please, let me come, please please I need it.”

“Suck him harder.” Luke says, ignoring Michael’s pleas as he crouches down next to Ashton. “Try hollowing your cheeks – yeah, that’s it, just like that.”

“Please, Luke, Please.”

“Quit begging, slut,” Luke spits, glaring at the older boy even though he can’t see him. “Or you won’t get to come at all.”

Michael shuts up right away; save for a few involuntary moans and sobs, no other sound leaves his mouth.

He’s so fucking _close_ , but he doesn’t even want to think about what will happen if he dares to come without permission. Because doing that wouldn’t imply disobeying just Luke now, it’d include Calum and Ashton too. Just imagining what they would do to him threatens to make Michael’s legs give up on him.

Funnily enough, that’s what sets him off.

He comes with a shout, his entire body shaking with an orgasm so strong it leaves him panting once it’s over. Ashton, to his credit, swallows Michael’s cum with relative ease despite not having gotten any warning whatsoever, then pulls off. Luke just sighs, like he’s disappointed, but also like he was expecting it.

“Useless whore,” Calum spits, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Can’t even control himself.”

The blindfold is suddenly yanked out of his eyes and Michael blinks rapidly, trying to adjust to the light of the room.

“Without permission, slut?”

Michael just whimpers softly. Luke sighs again, closes his eyes briefly, and leans down to whisper in Michael’s ear.

“Since you wanted to come so bad, you’re gonna come so much tonight you’re not gonna be able to fucking breathe.”

Luke turns off the vibrating nipple clamps and removes them carefully. Michael’s nipples are all red and puffy, and Luke can’t resist tweaking them as hard as he can. Michael gasps and moans, pulling at the chains. The cuffs come off next, and once his hands are free, Ashton instructs him to get on the bed on all fours.

“Wait,” says Calum, stopping Michael before he even has a chance to move. “Get on your knees and crawl to the bed, whore. You haven’t been good enough to be allowed to walk.”

Michael whimpers as his cock perks up a bit but rushes to obey, dropping down to his knees and crawling on his hands and knees towards the bed. Behind him, he hears zippers being pulled down and the sound of clothes hitting the floor as the other boys presumably get naked.

“What should we do with him?” Ash asks, kneeling on the bed next to Michael and stroking a hand down his spine.

“Well, I don’t know about you,” Calum replies, slowly tugging at his cock as he stares at Michael hungrily. “But I want to feel his tight little hole clenching around my cock.”

“Yeah, I bet you do,” Ashton chuckles; he crawls on the bed on his hands and knees quickly until he’s right in front of Michael, and then he rubs Michael’s plush, bitten-raw bottom lip with his thumb. “I’d love to see what this pretty mouth can do.”

“What do you think, baby boy?” inquires Calum. “Think you can take me and Ash at the same time? A cock in your mouth and another one in your ass?”

From his position next to Calum, Luke snorts.

“Of course he can. He loves to have a cock wrecking his throat as another one destroys his ass. Earlier he was begging for your cocks too, because one cock is apparently not enough for him. He wants more, he always wants more.”

Calum and Ashton both snigger, Calum says: “what a slut” under his breath and it’s – it’s too much. Michael can’t keep it up with it all; them talking about him like he’s not there, like he’s nothing more than a mere fucktoy to them. It makes his skin crawl and his stomach twist up in the best way possible.

“Please,” he says, voice hoarse and head hanging low. “Please – Use me. Make yourselves come with me please – “

“You _want_ to be used?” Ashton inquires, raising a brow.

“Yeah, yes, please”

“What do you think?” says Calum, looking at Luke.

“Well,” Luke hums, like he’s thinking about it. He’s the only one of them that’s still completely dressed, and they’ve been playing this game long enough to know it’s not a coincidence. Ashton and Calum can act like they have some sort of say in all of this, when in reality, Luke’s the one calling the shots. “I think that, since he’s begged for it so nicely, we should give it to him.”

“What do we say, pet?”

“T-thank you, sir – oh”

Michael chokes on a whine as he feels the slick head of Calum’s cock rubbing up and down the crack of his ass. Calum slaps Michael’s hole with it a few times, the older boy’s hole fluttering each time, before he starts to push it in, slowly, inch by inch until he’s buried to the hilt inside Michael.

Michael cries out once Calum’s cock is all the way inside him, squirming with need. If Calum doesn’t start to move soon he’s gonna die.

“Hurry up, Ash,” Calum croaks out, sounding like he’s in pain. “Fuck, he’s so tight.”

Ashton chuckles, making a comment about how Calum is even worse than Michael as he grips the base of his cock with one hand and shuffles a little closer to the younger boy, tapping his lips briefly with his cock to urge Michael to open his mouth. Michael does it immediately, closing his eyes and humming in pleasure as the older boy feeds him his cock.

Luke’s voice comes out sort of strangled when he says: “move, both of you – you can move now.”

“Fuck, shit” Ashton spits out. Michael has started to tongue his slit and suck on the tip of his dick and it’s making him see stars after being hard for so long and finally getting some relief. “Fuck, okay.”

“Now who’s worse than Michael, huh?” Calum goes for a mocking tone but fails; the tight heat of Michael around him is making head spin as he begins to rock his hips, his pace slow at first but getting merciless in no time, fucking Michael forward onto Ashton’s cock. Ashton’s hands go to Michael’s hair and he grips it tight, struggling a bit at first but managing to fall into a rhythm with Calum: pushing forward as the younger boy moves back, and moving back as Calum fucks into Michael.

Michael can’t breathe with Ashton’s cock so far down his throat and he’s loving every second of it. He groans when Calum hits his prostate, the warm, wet muscles of his abused throat clenching repeatedly around Ashton as Calum angles himself and hits his sweet spot again, and again, and again.

Michael’s choking, breathing frantically through his nose and wishing he could get a hand on his leaking cock, but he knows that if he goes for it his hand will be slapped away. Ashton leans in suddenly and catches Calum’s mouth in a kiss, muffling his moans on the younger boy’s mouth.

Wet slapping sounds suddenly fill the air and they all know it’s Luke without having to open their eyes and turn their heads to look at him. Luke is currently sitting down on the loveseat next to the black bag, front row seat to watch as Michael gets wrecked by Ashton and Calum. He doesn’t plan on making himself come as he watches them, though. Luke just wanted to give his aching cock a little relief as he waits for his turn.

As Luke expected, Ashton finishes first, gripping the back of Michael’s neck tight to keep him in position as he comes with little slurred whimpers of both Luke and Michael’s names. He pulls out of Michael’s mouth as gently as he can, petting his hair and whispering words of praise to him as the younger boy splutters and moans as Calum continues to pound into him.

“Ash, come here.”

Luke’s voice sounds a little bit breathless as he beckons Ashton over. He’s standing up now, and completely naked. Ash goes for a kiss as soon as the younger boy is within reaching distance of him but Luke just goes ‘nu uh’ and puts both hands on Ashton’s shoulders, pushing him down on his knees. Ashton goes for his cock then, but before he can reach it Luke’s gripping his wrist with one of his hands and Ashton’s chin with the other, raising his eyebrows at him.

“It’s funny, because I don’t remember saying you could touch me, much less touch _that_.”

Ashton swallows, resisting the urge to curl in on himself, make himself smaller. “S-sorry, I’m sorry.”

Luke gives him one last piercing look before he turns around, hands on the wall and ass sticking out right over Ashton’s mouth. Ashton licks his lips, mouth watering as he stares at Luke’s bubble butt.

“Well?” Luke inquires, turning his head to look at Ashton, brow arched. “What are you waiting for? Get me nice and ready for Michael’s cock and then maybe I’ll consider letting you touch me”.

“But for now, I want your hands behind your back.”

The first contact of Ashton’s wet tongue against his hole makes Luke exhale slowly through his nose, eyes squeezing shut in bliss as the older boy traces circles over his hole with the pointed tip of his tongue. Luke’s back arches when Ashton starts to really go for it, pushing his tongue inside and fucking him quick and wet. Luke removes one of his hands from the wall and uses it to grip the back of Ashton’s neck firmly to keep him in place as he pushes back against his mouth, fucking himself on the older boy’s tongue.

On the bed, Michael’s arms have given out on him, making him fall flat on his face as Calum fucks into him quick and rough, keeping Michael’s hands restricted behind his back.

“C’mon slut, let go,” Calum grunts out. “I know you want to.”

Michael comes on command and completely untouched, his cock spurts all over his stomach and the sheets, with a cry of Calum’s name. His orgasm sets off Calum’s own, head thrown back and body shaking as he spills into the older boy.

Michael’s body slumps to the mattress as soon as Calum lets go of his hands. He buries his face into the sheets, aftershocks still going through him as he concentrates on trying to get his breath back to normal. Calum slumps down next to him, pressing loving kissed to the back of his neck as he runs his hands up and down Michael’s sides, telling him how good he did.

“That’s - that’s enough.” Luke grunts, using his grip on Ashton’s hair to pull him off. Ashton whines softy as he sits back on his heels, like he wasn’t ready to stop rimming Luke just yet.

“Come on, let’s join those two on the bed.”

Ashton stands up on wobbly legs and hurries up after Luke.

Michael looks positively _wrecked_. It’s Luke’s favorite look on him, on any of his boys.

Gently, Luke maneuvers Michael into his back and leans down to kiss press a kiss to his lips and then continue down his jaw, neck, chest and stomach until he reaches the older boy’s cock. Michael’s hips buck up as Luke’s lips brush his sensitive cock, but Cal and Ash are quick to hold him down so he can’t move. Ash then leans down to kiss Michael’s neck and Cal moves lower to suck one of Michael’s sensitive nipples into his mouth.

Michael’s beyond incoherent, squirming with need as he sobs out a “please” that turns into a scream when Luke grips the base of his cock and sucks the head into his mouth, working Michael’s cock all quick and wet and rough until the older boy’s cock is back to full hardness.

“You know,” Calum says conversationally, voice rough as his hand travels down his body to fist his cock. “I could go again.”

Luke pulls off Michael’s dick, then snorts, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “When can you not go again. You’re almost as insatiable as Michael.”

Both boys whine at Luke’s words, Calum’s cock twitching.

“You can fuck Michael’s mouth, if you want.” Luke suggest as he moves to reverse-straddle Michael, as if there’s a possibility Calum is gonna say no. Calum wants to roll his eyes at Luke but knows better than to do so, so he just moves up to the head of the bed where Michael’s head is resting so he can drag his cock against the older boy’s tear-streaked face.

Luke picks up Michael’s cock with one hand and holds it steady as he slowly sinks ionto it, letting out a loud groan when his ass comes in contact with Michael’s soft hips. Michael’s moan is muffled by the cock on his mouth as he sloppily mouths at it.

“ _Fuck_ , Ash, come here” Luke grunts out. “Come and suck me off as I ride Mikey.”

It’s so good, when they work together like this like a well-oiled machine, Calum’s hand in Michael’s hair as he frantically knocks his hips forward as he fucks Michael’s throat as Luke fucks up into Ashton’s mouth and back into Michael’s cock.

“God Mikey, you’re so big,” Luke moans out, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. “Fucking me so well.”

Calum’s voice comes out sort of strangled as he says, “Luke, I don’t know what you’re doing but _fuck_ keep doing it. He’s taking me perfectly.”

It was too much, way too much, and Michael honestly couldn’t keep up with it all. He came for the third time that night, caught helplessly between Luke and Calum. Luke followed not much after, barely lasting after having been on edge for so long and having Ashton’s talented mouth on him. He croaks out “Ash, Ash, ‘m gonna, fuck I’m gonna come” but that only makes the older boy more determined, hollowing his cheeks and gently tugging at Luke’s balls until the blond boy is coming down his throat.

As Ashton pulls off Luke and Luke moves to get off Michael, Calum pulls off his mouth and strokes himself quickly one, two, three times before he’s busting all over Michael’s face, coating it in his come. He slumps down on the bed after that, breathing heavily as he comes down from his high.

He’s panting – they all are, although Michael’s pants are the hardest, eyes closed as his gasps for breath are occasionally interrupted by sobs and whines. He’s sensitive and exhausted, but he knows he’s crossed too many lines that day for Luke to let him off the hook so soon.

The thought makes his spent cock make a valiant effort at trying to perk up again.

“I want to – _fuck_ I want to come in him.”

“Go ahead,” says Luke, moving to lay beside Calum so Ash can have a better access to Michael. The older boy is quick to yank Michael by his hips to get him closer, positioning himself between the younger boy’s spread legs and lifting one of them onto his shoulder, leaning forward and using his free hand to guide his cock into Michael’s come-slick ass.

Ashton doesn’t grant him any kind of mercy, no rhythm or finesse to it, just Ash’s hips knocking rough and fast against Michael’s soft ass. Michael can feel himself hardening again and fuck, he needs to come, he needs it like he needs air, he needs –

“You’re so tight kitten, even after Calum.” Ashton says between clenched teeth, pushing Michael’s free leg down into the mattress to get him to stop squirming. Michael mewls, eyes rolling back into his head a little as his prostate is hit dead-on every time Ashton pushes into him.

“Please Ash make me come I need to come I – “

“Fuck, you guys are so hot.” Calum moans, grabbing Luke’s face and kissing him. Luke kisses him back immediately, and they stay like that, all tangled up in each other and kissing until Luke hears the tell-tale sounds that indicate Ashton is about to come. Calum makes a noise of protest when Luke pulls away, but the blonde boy shushes him quietly, saying: “don’t wanna miss the grand finale, do you?”

Ashton lets go of Michael’s thigh and takes hold of his cock, stroking it quickly as he leaned forward to press a kiss to Michael’s lips and stutter out: “fuck, fuck, fuck , love you mikey, love you so much – “

Michael is done. He howls Ashton’s name as he spills all over Ash’s fingers and his own tummy, his orgasm hitting him so hard his back arches off the mattress and he passes out for a bit. When he comes to Ashton is peppering kisses all over his face and petting his hair, telling him how good he did and how much he loves him.

“Mikey?”

“Hmm?”

“Nice to have you back,” Ash says, pressing a final kiss to his nose before he exchanges positions with Luke; the older boy snuggling Calum and Luke positioning himself in front of Michael.

Michael lets out a whimper high in his throat when Luke goes to spread his legs again, trying to close them as he sobs out: “please no more, I can’t go anymore.”

“Shh, it’s okay love, I’m not gonna make you come again, I promise,” Luke’s quick to reassure the older boy, drawing calming circles on Michael’s thighs with his thumbs. “I just wanna taste Ash and Cal, okay?”

Michael sniffles. “Okay.”

“Well, I for sure could come again just from those words,” says Calum, nuzzling his face into Ashton’s neck, the older boy making a noise of agreement as he wraps his arms around Calum. Luke lifts his head up and just raises an eyebrow at them as he gives them an exhausted look before shaking his head and setting to licking Michael clean, wondering how in the hell are they all so insatiable.

Knowing Michael is extra sensitive, Luke tries to be as quick as possible, closing his lips around Michael’s rim and sucking deeply, moaning at the taste. Michael makes a noise of discomfort as oversensitivity hits him full-force, and Luke decides to stop, not wanting to hurt his boy.

As Luke stands up to go to the bathroom to get some towels to clean them all up, Michael whines and makes grabby hands at Calum and Ashton, wanting to be snuggled too.

When Luke comes back in, he finds his boys are a pile of sleepy puppies with Michael in the middle, Calum spooning him from behind and Ashton snuggled against his front with an arm around both Michael and Calum’s waists and his face buried in Michael’s neck.

“Hey no, don’t fall asleep.” Luke reprimands softly, trying and failing to contain the fond smile that threatens to spread over his face. Calum whines when he tries to pull him away from Michael. Luke sighs. “You people are useless.”

With great difficulty, the blond boy manages to pull them all apart enough to clean them up a bit, throwing the towels to the floor once he’s done. Ashton seems to perk up a bit after that; he makes Cal and Michael get off from the bed so he can strip the dirty sheets off the bed and put on soft, clean ones so they actually don’t hate themselves when they wake up in the morning surrounded by dry come and sweat.

“Since you’re all apparently hell bent on not letting me sleep,” grumbles Calum. “I’m gonna go to the kitchen and make us some tea, sounds good?”

“That sounds fantastic, thanks Cal.” Luke says, pecking him briefly on the lips before he steers an almost out-of-it Michael to the bathroom, hoping a nice bath will help him come back down to reality.

The room smells like tea and clean sheets when Luke and Michael come back, the latter wrapped up in the fluffiest towel the blond boy could find. They drink the tea Calum made them all curled up together on the bed and after they’re done, they leave the empty cups on the nightstand and pull the covers back to actually get on the bed to give Michael a well-deserved cuddle.

Michael cuddles up to Luke as soon as he’s able, burying his face into the blond boy’s neck and gripping the gray cotton shirt he put on after drawing a bath for Michael, sighing contently. Calum has adopted his previous position of spooning Michael from behind, and Ashton’s doing the same to Luke.

“We love you, Mikey,” Luke tells him quietly, pressing kisses to his hair. “So much.”

Michael smiles, nuzzling against Luke’s throat.

“And we don’t think you’re a slut.” Ashton adds, his voice muffled by the nape of Luke’s neck where he’s got his face buried in.

“I know.”

“Yeah yeah, we all love each other so much,” grumbles Calum. “Now shut up, I want to sleep.”

Then he adds, in a low voice so only Michael can hear, “don’t tell Ash and Luke, but I love you the most.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, my tumblr is @ metalgr3ymon if you wanna come yell at me and stuff


End file.
